greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head/Transcript
(Meredith is at a bar, doing shots) MVO: To be a good surgeon, you have to think like a surgeon. Emotions are messy. Tuck them neatly away and step into a clean, sterile room where the procedure is simple. Cut, suture and close. Joe: You look familiar. You been here before? Meredith: Once. That worked out really well. Joe: I know that look. It'll be one of two things. Either your boss is giving you hell or your boyfriend is. Which is it? Meredith: Both. MVO: But sometimes, you're faced with a cut that won't heal. Meredith: My boyfriend is my boss, which was a problem. But not as big a problem as the fact that my boyfriend has a wife. Joe: Tell you what, this one, it's on the house. MVO: A cut that rips it's stitches wide open. (Derek and Addison in the lobby of the hospital) Derek: Addison, what are you doing here? Addison: Your hair's different. Derek: A lot of things are different. Addison: It's longer. I like it. It's very Russell Crowe. (She tries to run her fingers through his hair but he moves back) Derek: What are you doing here? Addison: What are you doing here? You just pick up and leave everything? Your house, your practice, your friends? You had a life in Manhattan. Derek: Had. Addison: And now you have a girlfriend in Seattle. She seems sweet. Derek: The ice you're on. Thin. Addison: She's young. That whole wide-eyed, ooh he's-a-brain-surgeon thing happening, but still sweet. Which was what you were going for, right? The anti-Addison? Derek: If you came out here to try and win me back, forget about it. Addison: I did. I flew all the way across the country to reminisce over wedding photos, get drunk, fall into bed, and make you realize you can't live without me. Relax. Derek, I'm here for work. I'm helping the TTTS case you guys admitted last week and from Richard's briefing, I should be Derek: Richard, he knew you were coming out here? Addison: He asked me to come. Didn't he tell you? Derek: No. He didn't. Addison: Hmm. Surprise. The hair, though. You know I've always had a thing for Russell Crowe. (Izzie and Alex in the locker room, Alex has ice on his eye) Izzie: Let me see it. (Looks at his eye) No lacerations, minimal swelling. George really knocked you around. Alex: He's a lightweight. Could've pinned him in a second if I wanted. Izzie: Yeah, so why didn't you? Alex: Are you kidding? I'm riding a career in Plastics all the way to the bank. Can't afford to injure these babies. (Holds up his hands) Especially over some one like O'Malley. Izzie: You had it coming. Alex: The dude punches like my sister. Izzie: Oh! So, by your definition then you got beat up by a girl. (George and Cristina enter the bar) Joe: All hail the champ! (Everyone in the bar cheers) So, my guy Alex finally got what was coming to him. Cristina: George knocked him down in one punch. You should've seen it. George: I don't want to talk about it! Joe: brag, champ, brag. You've earned it. George: Can I have a beer, please? Meredith: Let's play a game of whose life sucks the most. I'll win. I always win. Cristina: No, you don't want to play with me. Meredith: Oh, I do. I'll even go first. Derek's married. (George spits his beer out) Cristina: George, beer is dripping from your nostrils. Meredith: Told you I'd win. Cristina: No, you didn't win. Meredith: Did you hear me? I said Derek is married. As in pigheaded, adulterous, liar married. Nothing you could say could top that. Cristina: I'm pregnant. I win. (In the background Joe is groaning and holding his head. A bar patron asks him if he is all right and Joe falls over.) Cristina: Ok. Maybe Joe wins. (Meredith and Cristina rush to Joe's side.) (Joe tries to get up) Cristina: Joe, lie back down. Man: The medics are coming. Joe: You called the gurney patrol? Meredith: Sit back and relax. We have to take you to the hospital to run some tests. Joe: Tests? I don't need tests. I'm fine! Cristina: Dude! You collapsed! On the floor. This is you bar. You know how filthy this floor is. Meredith: Radial pulse is strong. Cristina: Minor skull contusions. Meredith: You're sleeping with someone? George: What? Who? Cristina: Why is that such a shock? Even George managed to get some action. George: Correction. George got some syphilis. Meredith: How could I not know, you were sleeping with someone? Joe: Forget this. Cristina: Joe! Joe: The hospital is right across the street. I can sure as hell walk across the street by myself. (He stands up) Cristina: Oh, I think we should. George: No, I got him. Joe! (Seattle scenes) (Hallway of SGH) Meredith: All right. Details. You're pregnant? What are you gonna do? Cristina: Look, you know what happens to pregnant interns. I'm not switching to the vagina squad or spending my life popping zits. I'm too talented. Surgery's my life. Meredith: Which begs the question: who are you sleeping with? Cristina: Just a guy. Meredith: That's all I get? You can't just bring something like this up and expect me to drop it. Cristina: Well, watch me. (They walk up to a desk where George and Izzie are standing) Izzie: Why are you back here tonight, don't you have a date with McDreamy? George: More like McMarried. Izzie: McWhat? Meredith: I came to check on Joe. George: You think he's gonna be ok? Cristina: You think he's gonna need an operation? (Derek walks up) Derek: Operation, yes. Ok, hard to tell. Basilar artery's blown up like a balloon. Subarachnoid bleeding. Aneurysm the size of a golf ball. George: No way to clip something like that. Cristina: Not without magic fingers. Derek: Or a standstill operation. Cristina: You're doing a standstill? He's doing a standstill operation. Derek: I'd like to try. First I need some additional patient history, overnight labs, and a cerebral angio. (He tries to hand the chart to Meredith) Meredith: I'm drunk. Derek: Meredith. (Meredith walks away and George grabs the chart. Derek tries to follow Meredith but the other interns step in his way.) Izzie: (Softly) McBastard. (Derek leaves. Cristina takes the chart from George) Izzie: Ahem. George: What are you doing? Cristina: Uh, I am on her side, but we're talking a possible standstill here. Recognize. (Meredith is walking out the front door as Derek catches up to her) Derek: Meredith! Meredith: Go away! Derek: Just wait. We should discuss this. Meredith: Here's a thought. No! Quit following me! Derek: At least let me explain. Meredith: Explain? You know when you should have explained? The night we met in the bar. Before any of the rest of it. Yeah, that would have been a good time to discuss it. Derek: Look, I know how you feel. Meredith: Do you? Somehow I doubt that. Because if you did, you would shut up, and you would turn around and go back inside, because you would realize that I am this close to getting in my car and running you down in the parking lot! (She leaves, George runs up to her with an umbrella. Derek goes back inside) George: Where are your keys? Meredith: I'm fine! George: Meredith, give me your keys. Let's go home. (Derek enters Richard's room to find Addison there. They are both laughing.) Addison: And the husband was the (They stop as Derek enters the room) Well, I will be back in the morning to report for duty. And you get some rest. (Addison leaves) Derek: What is she doing here? Richard: You and I both know she's the best in the field. Brining Addie out was a business decision, nothing personal. Derek: Oh, well, what a relief. It's not personal. It is personal to me. Richard: The working of my surgical unit don't have any. Derek: Don't include my wife! Richard: Don't include your private life! Burke will act as chief of surgery until I'm back on my feet. Derek: You gave chief to Burke. Richard: Like I said, there's no room for personal in being chief. Derek: What is that supposed to mean? Richard: How long have you have been sleeping with an intern. Derek: So, I guess part of being chief is personal. Richard: Close the door on your way out. (Seattle scenes) (Meredith lying in her bed) (Cristina in an empty OR, examining the instruments) Cristina: L.S. (Burke is standing outside the door) Cristina: Babcock. Burke: Right-angle clamp. Cristina: Oh. I'm gonna sterilize everything when I'm done. The scrub nurses won't even know I was here. Burke: My lips are sealed. So, I have a question to ask. I checked the schedule and I noticed that you and I are both off tonight. I made reservations. I have a favorite restaurant. Cristina: None of those were questions. Burke: Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight? Cristina: You know, the OR is the one place where I can come and think. I'm thinking right now, ok? Burke: Of course. I get it. (George and Izzie are in the locker room) George: I'm not a violent person. I'm a pacifist. But, you know, he just kept pushing and push. He pushed me, I pushed back. (George keeps looking over his shoulder to where Alex is standing) George: I was pushed. And now he Izzie: You know what, if Alex tries to lay a hand on you, just tell me, I'll take care of it. George: You, I don't need you to take care of it. If Alex starts something I'll handle it myself. I can handle it. (Bailey enters) Bailey: Ok, people, assignments. Yang, you're on discharges. O'Malley report to room E19. Grey come see me, and who was on call last night? (Bailey hands Alex and Izzie a stack of charts) Bailey: Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy. Redo these and return them to me before lunch, understood? Alex: Understood. Bailey: Karev, don't tempt me. (To Meredith) Somebody's popular. Meredith: Meaning? Bailey: There's been a special request, just for you. (Burke is walking through the hall with Patricia) Burke: The chief runs through all of this? Before lunch. After, you've got calls to return, a budget to approve, two staff meetings, and four of Richard's surgeries, including your own. Burke: Absolutely. No problem. Patricia: Virgins. (Derek enters) Derek: So. Congratulations are in order. Burke: Don't sweat it Shepherd. I'll only be your boss for a few days. Derek: I'm well aware of Richard's recovery time. I'm the one who operated on him, remember? Burke: I do. You operated. He survived and chose me to take over while recruiting your wife. Derek: Clearly, he has brain damage. Burke: Or is it your ex-wife? I'm a little fuzzy on that. Derek: We're separated. Addison: Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Burke. Burke: You're never interrupting. Derek: She's always interrupting. Addison: I was just checking to see if Dr. Burke secured the intern. (Meredith walks up) Meredith: Intern you requested? He did. (Derek looks at Addison then Burke, Burke smiles and walks away. Derek walks away and leaves Meredith and Addison there staring at each other) (Seattle scenes) (Addison and Meredith are in a patient's room, Julie has TTTS.) Addison: Define TTTS. Meredith: Twin-twin transfusion syndrome. Conjoined fetal twins. Addison: Connected by? Meredith: Blood vessels in the placenta. Addison: Meaning? (Pause, Meredith does not answer) One twin gets too much blood, the other too little, endangering the lives of both. I'd expect you to know that, Grey. Julie: They told me there wasn't much chance anything could be done. Addison: TTTS is usually impossible to correct. Unless you happen to be one of a handful of surgeons in the world who knows how to separate fetal blood vessels. Which, luckily for you, I am. So were gonna get you into surgery tomorrow. If you have any questions at all please ask Dr. Grey. From what I have seen, she is one the hospital's most popular interns. (They walk into the hallway) Meredith: I could've answered your question had you given me the chance. Addison: Chin up, Grey. I'm this tough on everyone, not just the women my husband sleeps with. Order an ultrasound for her and pre-op labs in full. (Julie overheard the conversation between Addison and Meredith) (George goes to the nurses station) George: Hi. Can I have the chart for E19, please? Thank you. (He looks at the chart and realizes that it is the chiefs) Richard: Oh, good, you're here. Let's get started. George: Ok. (George starts examining the chief) Richard: O'Malley? George: Yeah? Richard: You're touching me. George: Yeah. Richard: No. Carmen (He brushes off the nurse) I want you to listen to me very carefully. As long as I'm in here, I don't know what's happening out there. With my doctors. My patients. My hospital. You are my eyes today, my ears. I want you to be a sponge. George: A sponge? Richard: You repost any and everything happening in this hospital to me. George: I'm an investigative sponge. Richard: I'm not fooling around, O'Malley. There's too much been happening lately under my radar. It stops today. (George is in the hallway "sponging." Derek walks by and runs into Burke) Derek: Burke you gave Grey to Addison. Are you sure about that? Burke: That's not you call, Shepherd. And for the record, I'm always sure. Did you need me for something? Because as the new chief, I'm Derek: Interim chief. Burke: "Chief" nonetheless. Derek: Ever attempt a standstill surgery? (Derek, Cristina and Burke are talking to Joe) Derek: It's the location of the aneurysm that makes it tricky. Burke: Your body temperature would be lowered cool enough to protect it from any damage and stop the heart. Derek: Which stops blood flow to the brain which reduces the risk of rupture. I'll have 45 minutes to clip the aneurysm. Burke: Before I step in and get the heart started again. Joe: You wanna freeze my body, drain my blood, and stop my heart? Derek: And bring you back. Joe: In under 45 minutes? Derek: Right. Joe: If you go over, is it free? Derek: No. Burke: Dr, Yang, you can go and handle the pre-op labs now. Cristina: Ok. Joe: How much? How much does something like this cost? (George is looking on) Derek: I don't think you should worry about that right now. Joe: Hey, look, you guys say that you can kill me and bring me back, I believe you. You're doctors, but I own a bar. I don't got any insurance so I'm not that concerned about the surgery so mush as what I'm gonna do when I survive it. I need a number. Ten grand? Twenty? Thirty? Derek: It's a couple hundred at least. Burke: At least. (Izzie and Alex are sitting on a gurney in the hallway fixing their charts) Alex: Who's Halloran? Izzie: Patient in 4115. Red hair? Wife knits all the time? He had the colectomy? Alex: Ah, colon dude. That's right. Who's Monterroso? Izzie: 4238. Mom with the really cute kids. She spiked a post-op fever last night. You spent two hours monitoring her. Alex: Hernia chick. That's right. Izzie: You have been treating these people for the last week. How can you not know their names? Alex: Surgery is the only specialty where we don't waste time getting to know the patients. They're slabs of meat, we're butchers. Izzie: They're human beings. You do know what a human is, don't you Evil Spawn? Alex: I'm not evil. Unless evil turns you on. Izzie: Do you ever wake up in the morning, realize nobody likes you, and, I don't know, care? Alex: Oh. I think somebody likes me. (Izzie rolls her eyes) (Cristina enters the stairwell where Burke is) Cristina: Hey. (Burke does not respond) What, you don't speak now you're chief? Burke! Burke: What do you want? Cristina: What? Burke: What do you want? You don't want to go out to dinner. You don't want to meet me in the on-call room, and you sure as hell don't want to talk to me. I could pretend I know, but hey, I don't even have your home phone number. So tell me, what do you want? Cristina: Don't yell at me. (Burke walks away) Wait. Hey, we're having a conversation here. Burke: Well, what do you want? Cristina: I don't know! (He grabs her and kisses her passionately) Burke: Figure it out. (Burke leaves Cristina standing there speechless. The camera pans up to where George had been standing, watching the whole encounter) (Seattle scenes) (Richard's room) Richard: What's the report? George: No report. It's very quiet today, sir. Richard: There's no news, gossip, surgeries I should know about? Now come on, what's the buzz, O'Malley? George: You know, not in the halls, not in the OR, not in the stairwells. Especially nothing happening in the, you know they're just stairwells. (Alex sits down next to Joe's bed) Alex: They told me you were in a nightgown, but I thought I'd come and see it for myself. Very nice, huh. Joe: Heard O'Malley laid you out cold. Nice eye. (Nurse comes in and leaves a gift) Joe: Whoa, who sent that? Nurse: We all pitched in. The whole floor. Joe: Well, please, tell the whole floor a big thank you. Nurse: Yeah, I will. (Leaves) Joe: Alex, you gotta get me out of here, man. Get me transferred to County Hospital, or something. Alex: Oh, you don't want to go to County. Here, they can kill you and bring you back, but at County, they just know how to kill you. No joke. Joe: I can't afford this place, man. I'm gonna lose the bar. (Man walks by) Man: Hey, Joe, how you doing? Joe: Hey, Scooter. (Alex is picking food from Joe's gift basket) Joe: Ok, that's mine. Alex: Well first start things first, we're gonna start by saving your life, man. Joe: The bar is my life. You know that. You've been at last call with me, practically every night since you moved here. I'm gonna have to shut it down or sell it. Alex: You can't do that. Place is an institution. Joe: You know, I've owned the bar across the street for 14 years, and I've never been inside this hospital till now. Alex: Look, I'll pay my tab, right. That's gotta be good for something. How much is it? Joe: Close to a grand. Alex: How about I pay, like, 60? That's good. And I'll pay you back later. (George has been watching from afar) Joe: Hey, champ! (Meredith is getting ready to do an ultrasound on Julie) Julie: What does it take to go after another woman's husband? Meredith: Excuse me? Julie: It happened to me. Jeff moved in with a long-legged miniskirt who answer his phones, three weeks into my pregnancy. By the way, that gel is really cold. Meredith: I'm sorry. I'm sorry about your husband. Julie: Are you sorry about Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd's husband? Meredith: I'm going to be checking a few things today. Julie: I bet she asked to work with you. It's what I would have done. Meredith: I'm gonna go check on your labs. (Cristina enters Joe's room and goes directly to the bathroom and pukes) Joe: Heya, sunshine. Cristina: Deep breath. Joe: Morning sickness must suck. Cristina: Just so we're clear, do not breathe a word of what you heard last night to anyone. Not about me. Not about Meredith. Not about Meredith and Dr. McDreamy. (Burke enters) Joe: Hey, Dr. Burke. Burke: Joe. Cristina: Um, vital signs stable overnight. Today's CT shows no re-bleeding. (Cristina is having a difficult time presenting. Joe notices) The EKG shows um, normal sinus rhythm. No ischemia, no dysrhythmias. Burke: Looking good. Page me if there are any changes. (George is standing outside of Peds talking to himself) George: Oh, hi chief. No, not much going on. Other than your interim chief making out with my friend in the stairwell, but hey sponge duty sucks. (Meredith walks up) Meredith: Talking to yourself now? George: Yes. No! damn it, I'm a bad sponge. A leaky sponge. I'm gonna leak all the wrong secrets. I'm a bad liar, can't even lie about talking to myself. You look nice today. Meredith: Wore my new lip gloss. Cause my ex-boyfriend's wife looks like Isabella freaking Rossellini, and I'm like me. I'm trying to outdo her when she's the victim here. How crazy is that? George: Not crazy. Smart. You know, gloss, you know, prevents chapped lips and you ex-boyfriend? Meredith: I'm an evil mistress. George: Well, still. You look nice. Meredith: Thanks. What are you doing here? George: Well Meredith: Come on, O'Malley. Out with it. George: Ok. Can you think of any reason, any reason at all, really, why Cristina would be kissing Burke? (Elevator doors dings open, Cristina is inside and Meredith is waiting outside. Lapse to Meredith inside) Meredith: After all this time. All your warnings about me sleeping with my boss, and you're doing the same exact thing? Cristina: It's not the same. Meredith: It's the exact Cristina: No, it's not. You and McDreamy are in a relationship. Meredith: And you and Burke are in? Cristina: Switzerland. It's very neutral there. And they make very nice watches. Meredith: Have you even bothered to tell Burke about the baby? Are you going to? Cristina: Look, Meredith, can we not go there? Can everyone just accept the fact that there are some things I like to keep to myself? I don't discuss everything to death. Meredith: Well, why even confide in me at all. If you're so intent on not discussing it? Why even tell me? (Meredith is back in the TTTS woman's room) Julie: When I found out about the miniskirt, I called her up and took her to lunch. It was perfectly civil. I said I didn't hold it against her, that these things happened. But, really? I just wanted to put a face on the bitch that got my husband to throw away 15 years of marriage. (Meredith is concentrating on the ultrasound) (Burke enters the office where Bailey is sitting) Burke: Got a second? Bailey: Depends on what you need. Burke: Who the hell is Dr. McDreamy? (Bailey looks to where Derek is talking to Addison and George passes by) Bailey: Me. I'm Dr. McDreamy. I'm tall, handsome. I like to lean against things and ponder the difficulties of dating beautiful women. I'm trying to be a surgeon here! (Burke walks up to where Derek and Addison are talking) Derek: That took a lot of nerve. Addison: Oh come on, she came highly recommended. (Derek pulls her away as Burke draws near) Derek: Right. Addison: So you don't recommend her? Derek: No, I did not say that. Addison: Just not for her medical skills. Derek: Oh, would you shut up? (Meredith walks up) Meredith: Dr. Shepherd. Addison and Derek: Yes? Meredith: Labs confirm what look like abnormalities on the ultrasound. I think you should come and see for yourself. Addison: Fine. Let's go. Derek: Meredith. Meredith. Meredith: Don't. (Burke was looking on from near the surgical board. As Derek notices him, he turns to leave, almost running into George.) (Richard's room) George: Well, no report. You know, same nothing as earlier. I should go. Oh, actually there is something, sir. Richard: Burke and Shepherd marking territory on the playground? George: No, sir. It's about Joe. The bartender. The standstill patient. (Addison looking at Julie's ultrasound) Meredith: See. Bilateral pleural effusion with evidence of subQ edema. Julie: In English, please? Addison: We've detected what looks like beginning heart failure in the twins. Don't be alarmed. Julie: Are my babies gonna be ok? Addison: I'm gonna go ahead and take you into surgery now. We're not gonna wait. (To Meredith) Book the OR. Move. (Joe is being wheeled into surgery. He is giving instructions to Alex) Joe: Tell Pete to wash out the taps every night. Not every other night. And remind him that the delivery truck comes at 6 am. Kegs go in the back. Oh, another thing. There's petty cash on the top shelf in the storage closet. (George leaving Richard's room) Richard: We're operating on our patients. That's it. George: I know, but Richard: I sympathize. I do. But solving Joe's finances is not my job, it's not your job, and it's sure as hell not the job I assigned you today. George: It just seems wrong to cut him open, sew him up, and just leave him, you know, left with nothing. Richard: If we can save his life, we'll hardly be leaving him with nothing. (Joe's OR. The Or is full of patients and the gallery is full of watchers) Derek: That's as far as I can go for now. Let's start cooling him. (All the doctors start packing Joe with ice packs) (Gallery, Bailey enters) Bailey: (To George) Can't see much from back here, O'Malley. George: I know. I'm trying to find a loophole to help Joe. You know Joe. Bailey: Oh, yeah. I was the only female intern my year. I didn't know anybody and nobody knew me except Joe. He knew me. George: Oh. So, you and Joe? Bailey: All you people ever thing about is how to get into somebody's pants. You're nasty. That's why you got syphilis. (She slaps George) Joe was the first person here to tell me I'd make a good surgeon. Not that he knew anything about it. But it was something when I had nothing. (Alex enters and sits next to Izzie) Alex: Oh, sure. I'm the guy with the heart of stone and you brought snacks. Izzie: It's a working lunch. Alex: Snacks to watch Joe die. Izzie: He's not gonna "die" die. They'll bring him back. Alex: He is going to "die" die. No "pulse" pulse. He's gonna be "dead" dead. Izzie: It's a granola bar, Alex. Not a bag of super-size popcorn and a box of chocolate movie mints. George: That's it. (Everyone looks at George) Dead! (George runs out) Excuse me! (Julie's surgery) Addison: Julie, we're just gonna go in laparoscopically. You're not gonna feel anything and neither are the twins. Ok, let's get going. Ten blade. Begin with a three-millimeter incision. (Joe's OR) Burke: We stop the blood flow? Cristina: To protect the brain. Operate in a bloodless field so the aneurysm won't rupture. Burke: And cool the body? Cristina: To induce hypothermia. Uh, keeps the tissue viable until the blood is restored. Doctor: Body temp is at 60 degrees. Burke: Ok, Joe, time to die. (Burke clamps the blood line, and another doctor turns off the bypass) Doctor: Flatline. Derek: All right. We've got 45 minutes, people. Burke: Start the clock. Doctor: Got it. (Still Joe's OR, the clock is at 17 minutes 52 seconds) Derek: So what's your "Joe" story? Seems like everybody around here has one. Burke: You first. Derek: Ok. I went to Joe's place the night before I started working here. I'd only been in town, you know, a few days. I met this woman. I got drunk and she took advantage of me. Or she got drunk and I took advantage of her. I got drunk and she took no. We were drunk. Definitely. Somebody took advantage. Either way, I like to look at it as my initiation into Seattle. What about you? Burke: Oh, I don't have one. I just wanted to hear yours. (George is at a desk on the phone) George: So, technically, the paperwork just needs to be submitted by midnight of the day of the surgery to be considered? Oh, good. Well, thank you very much. Thanks. (Julie's surgery) Addison: How you doing there, Grey? Meredith: Good. I'm good. (Gallery of Joe's OR) Alex: You know, I'm very sweet once you get to know me. Izzie: No, you're not. Alex: We could be good friends. Izzie: Alex. Never, ever, ever. Alex: Why not? Izzie: Give me one reason why we could? What about you is even remotely human? Alex: It's going too slowly. Izzie: I hope Joe can pull through this. Alex: He can. He will. He has to. (Inside Joe's OR) Derek: Damn it. I can't get the clamp to hold. Give me the bipolars. I'm gonna go in at a different angle. Burke: Time remaining? Derek: Irrigation, please. (Clock reads 27 minutes, 59 seconds) Cristina: 17 minutes. Burke: Shepherd, I'm gonna need eight minutes to get him back, to warm him up. Derek: Time to make the next 17 minutes count. Right there, go in from there. See it? See, that's why we can't do it right there. (Richard's room) George: He's dead. Technically. Which is science, and this is a huge thing. So I thought some research foundation has to have an interest in that. Richard: So, in essence, you want to donate Joe's body to science? George: At least for the next 17 minutes. Richard: Privately funded grant. George: For educational purposes. We're a teaching hospital. The standstill surgery qualifies. Richard: I didn't peg you for the type to ignore my instructions, O'Malley. George: All due respect, sir. It's worth a shot. It's someone's life. Richard: It's always someone's life, O'Malley. (Pause) You're hovering. You can leave now. George: Ok. (Joe's surgery, the clock reads 37 minutes) Nurse: Eight minutes. Burke: We need to start rewarming, Shepherd. Derek: Take the bipolars, please. Thank you. Burke: Shepherd, we need to start warming him up, now! Derek: Hang on. Burke: Now. I need it now, Shepherd. Derek: I can't seem to get, I just can't get behind the aneurysm. If I could get behind the aneurysm, I could, there it is. Got it. That's it. Burke: Are you sure? Derek: I'm always sure. Good work, everybody. It's all yours there, chief. Burke: Ok people, let's grab Joe before he decides to go into the light. Start warming him up. Clamps are coming off. Turn the pump on. Watch cerebral perfusion pressures. Keep M.A.P. at greater than 60, please. (Richard's room) Richard: I know you're enjoying yourself, Preston. It's a power kick to be the chief. You're never more surrounded. Never more alone. You're everyone's father, everyone's boss, and no one's friend. Choices you make. Clean slices and neat stitches. No emotions, no compromise, no personal life. Burke: But Richard Burke: I just had brain surgery. I'm surrounded by fruit baskets. The only people who've been in this room come and kiss my ass. I gave you a shot for a reason, Preston. You and I, we're the same. We put the job first. (Burke is in the on-call room when Cristina enters) Cristina: That was the single most amazing surgery I have ever witnessed. You, you killed a man and brought him back to life. You, like, raised the dead. God, how does that feel? Are you rushing? Is it Burke: Like you wouldn't believe. Cristina: Hey, um, do you still have those reservations? Cause I'm starving. Burke: Cristina, I think there's something we should discuss. Cristina: Yeah. Yeah, there is. Burke: It's pretty clear. Cristina: It is? Burke: We've been fooling ourselves, to think that we can continue like this without consequences. Cristina: Consequences? Burke: We have careers to think about. Reputations. We both put the job first. You are very focused. I respect that. Cristina: Thank you. Burke: You're welcome. Cristina: Oh, you're ending this? Burke: I think it's best to make a clean break. Cristina: Ok. Burke: Before it gets too involved. Before it gets- Cristina: Messy. Right, right. That would be, that would be bad. Burke: It's nothing personal. (Seattle scenes) (Richard's room, George is standing outside the door peeking in) Richard: Get in here, O'Malley. George: Ok. I tried. I really tried. But there's a lot of stuff happening out there. Stuff I can't tell you. Stuff I won't tell you. Crazy stuff. Stuff I'm gonna have nightmares about. But I'm not gonna tell you about any of it. Because it doesn't matter. Not when there's a guy out there who we all know and love who's gonna be bankrupt because he needed a surgery to save his life. And I spent the whole day working on it. Richard: O'Malley- George: Let me finish. Richard: You're wrong, sir. Now you can fire me, or, you know, bring me up on disciplinary action or whatever. I'm telling you, Joe deserves- Richard: Deserves our help. Couldn't help yourself, could you? Whether or not it'd win you any points, even from me. I signed your request. Give it to Patricia, she'll know what to do with it. Looks like Joe may keep his bar after all. George: Thank you, sir. (George starts to leave) Richard: O'Malley! George: Yes? Richard: Yell at me again, and I'll snap you like a twig. George: Yes, sir. (Julie's room) Addison: See? Just a small scar. Julie: And my babies? Addison: Your babies are doing very well. And Dr. Grey will be back to check on you a little bit later. Julie: Actually, I'd prefer it if Dr. Grey were taken off the case. Addison: Why, is there a problem? Julie: Just reminds me of someone I don't like very much. Someone my husband likes a lot. Particularly in lingerie. You understand. Addison: No, no, I don't understand. Julie: Well, she's sleeping with your husband, right? Addison: Ms. Philips, I lack Dr. Grey's class and patience so, let me set the record straight. My husband didn't cheat on me, I cheated on him. So the wronged woman here, Dr. Grey. So, I think you owe here one hell of an apology. (Meredith and Derek sitting on the porch of his trailer) Derek: One night I parked my car, I unlock my front door, go inside my house, and something 's different. Nothing's different, everything's the same, but yet, still, something's different. And I stand there for a while. And then I know. See, there are moments for me, you know, usually when I'm in the OR, when I just know what's gonna happen next. So I go upstairs. As I'm walking down the hall, I trying to prepare myself for what I'm gonna see when I go into my bedroom. I step on a man's jacket that doesn't belong to me. And everything I think I know just shifts. Because the jacket that doesn't belong to me is a jacket that I recognize. And what I know now is that when I go into my bedroom, I'm not just gonna see that my wife is cheating on me. I'm gonna see that my wife is cheating on me with Mark, who happened to be my best friend. It's just so pedestrian, common and dirty, and cruel. Mostly just cruel. I left, came out here. Meredith: And you met me. Derek: And I met you. Meredith: Well, what was I to you? The girl you screwed to get over being screwed? Derek: You were like coming up for fresh air. It's like I was drowning and you saved me. That's all I know. Meredith: It's not enough. (She gets into her car and leaves) MVO: The say practice makes perfect. Theory is, the more you think like a surgeon, the more you become one. (Burke is in the on-call room alone) (Derek is pacing the porch of his trailer, drinking his beer and looking upset) MVO: The better you get at remaining neutral, clinical. (Derek goes inside the trailer and paces some more. He goes back to the porch, slamming the door) MVO: Cut, suture, close. (Izzie watches Alex take a chair and sit with Joe) MVO: And the harder it becomes to turn it off Joe: Thought I might see your ugly mug in here tonight. Did you hear the good news? MVO: to stop thinking like a surgeon. (George walks by) Alex: O'Malley! (George stops, turns to look at Izzie, who shrugs her shoulders, then heads back towards Alex) Alex: I heard what you did, champ. (Alex hugs George) MVO: And remember what it means to think like a human being. (Cristina enters Joe's Bar and sits down next to Meredith) Cristina: The clinic has a policy. They wouldn't let me confirm my appointment unless I designated an emergency contact person. Someone to be there, just in case, and to help me home, you know, after. Anyway, I put your name down. That's why I told you I'm pregnant. You're my "person." Meredith: I am? Cristina: Yeah, you are. Whatever. Meredith: Whatever. Cristina: He dumped me. (Meredith lays her head on Cristina's shoulder and put her arm around her) Cristina: You realize this constitutes hugging? Meredith: Shut up. I'm your "person." Category:Transcripts